Sky's New Friend
by DDragonnSorceressRS
Summary: When sky meets a cat-human girl, he falls head over heels, even though their 13. They become friends, but what will sky do when Ash (the girl, Ashlyn) reveals her secret? cool or terrifying?
1. New Best Budder Friend

_Hi. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it!_

_blahblah about not owning any youtubers._

_i only own Ash and her best friend Ixie._

_Cya Duudz. To the story!_

My name is Ashlyn. I am part cat. I have unexplainable powers. I have a cat tail ears and eyes. I hid the eyes with sunglasses. they were blood red, thats why! I'm 13.

I was walking through the forest and i saw a boy. brown hair. Sunglasses. A golden amulet. He knelt near the water and held his gold sword. Same age as me, maybe.

"hi there! my name is Sky. whats yours? woah! kewl tail and ears, recruit!" he said as a walked near him.

"hello there..." I'm shy. dangit...! i need to stop... pull off the hood. maybe he would like my ginger hair? and so i did. Took off my hood and smiled. Shyly. He would understand, right!

"Oh! sorry, are you shy? oh I'm so dumb!" he facepalmed.

"n-no. its fine. My name is Ashlyn... Call me Ash." I forced a huge grin. wasnt that hard. after a while the boy told me all about budder (with me calling it gold, getting an outburst from Sky.) and his hate of squids. he was funny.

_*time skip to 15 minutes later*_

"oh, and why did you call me recruit?" i asked.

"oooah. well, all my friends call themselves my recruits in the sky army. i... thought.. maybe we could be friends?" he smiled a little.

"of course! Will you show me this Budder Palace of yours?" i asked.

"Lets go meet my friends!" he said.

"wait.." i started. he stopped. 'yeah?" came his reply. "i want to show you something."

"oookaaaay?" he streached the word.

"Don't. Freak." i said.


	2. The Power In Me

_DUUDZ! IM BAK!_

_So Its Ash here.. Time for chapter two!_

_ON THE SAME DAY._

_I GUNNA PROBABLY PUBLISH 5 CHAPIEZ THE DAY I PUT UP NUMBAH 1!_

_Oh my gawsh_

_BTW dun call me Ashlyn._

_you shall pay with life... i control it._

_OMGAWSH LAWL._

_to da not-so-fluffy chappie!~  
*MAYBE FLUFF TO SUM, BUT WHUTEVAH!*_

"Don't. Freak." where my words.

He nodded so much he might have a headache.

I shaped into my cat form. he literally just said 'awww' and then put a hand to his mouth and laughed.

"mew" i mewed, him giggling. "Ash! THAT. IS. EPIC. ^.^!"

i shaped back. took off my glasses. "erhmahgawsh!" he lay down laughing. "time to see your friends!" i yelled when he stopped, fistpumping the air.

we left to find his friends. 'Budder City' is the most awesome thing evah built!. all made out of budder and only things that couldn't be budder weren't. oh my lawlz, kewl!

_*ohehmgee skippin tihme to when they got there*_

"this is Ty, Jerome, Jason, Mitch, And CaptainSparklez!"sky said, gesturing to them."hi" i waved. they waved back. Sparklez looked at me nicely and the others just smiled. Sky announced i was a budder buddy and they all clapped joyously. 'oh no. I'm the only girl and i'm part cat! I cant tell if i like Sky or Sparklez more! oh no!'My thoughts where inturrepted as Mitch questioned the tail and ears. "well. just dont freak out, and dont tell." sky laughed. I gave him a death glare. i once again became a cute ginger kitten with red stripes, black paws and tailtip, an ice-blue to cyan ring above that and white ear tips and ice blue eyes."Hey! your eye color changed!" Jerome Yelled. I shifted back after everyone pet him and Sparkles picked me up randomly. meh. They watched my eyes change color so i closed my eyes and Mitch And Jerome went 'awwwww.'Sparklez led me to a room where i could sleep. I brushed my tail along his leg. "it means your my friend" i explaned to the confused Sparkles.


	3. Important update in all stories

OH MAH GAWD

IM SO SORRY PEOPLE

I… I got grounded as of September 5th (DON'T ASK…. Or ill throw Justin beaver at you) so today (September 9th) I got my freedom.

There will be no chapter until later today or tomorrow. You know, I gotta check up on EVERYTHING! I'm trying really hard not to check twitter.

Lightningstar and max…. that's your name, correct? YES, I NEEDED THAT OC!

Sorry for this.

Later today… it wil either be a chapter, a really sad update, or both. Most likely both.

See you soon. I hope. Maybe tomorrow. Depends on how fast I can write and KKK can beta read it.

Oh, and she isn't here…. Not exactly a chapter, now is it. See you all soon, whether it be today or tomorrow. (i'm not happy…. I'm sick, and it hurts to cough, I'M IN PAAAIN!)

* * *

BUT ONE HAPPY THING! 111 VIEWS!

I'm loved! lets try for 130, mmkay? that'l bring you the next chapter!


End file.
